The objective of this research is to probe the role of molecular structure and intermolecular forces on the dynamics and equilibria of the binding of counterions, model cationic ligands, drugs, and proteins to DNA. Information will be acquired via the dielectric relaxation of systems containing short restriction fragments of known length with mixtures of cationic species. A unified model of the dynamics leading to a prediction of the dielectric behavior will be constructed by combining the notions of restricted cation diffusion along the DNA chain with the kinetics of association and dissociation on the chain. The tenets of counterion condensation theory will be invoked to evaluate the binding at equilibrium.